


Katara and Zuko: Working Towards Domestic Bliss

by dreamDressed



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1964754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamDressed/pseuds/dreamDressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko wonders when Katara first fell in love with him and why (he is Zuko after all, so there's bound to be some angst). The two talk about love, which leads to some physical exclamations of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Katara and Zuko: Working Towards Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote this a year ago, edited it 6 months ago, edited it again today and am finally posting! I'm pretty proud of how it's come along, I hope you enjoy it too!

Zuko sat bare-chested and cross-legged on the living room floor of his and Katara’s house. He was contemplating the true origin of his romantic relationship with Katara. Was it really that drunken night after his breakup with Mai? Sure, that was the first night they had been intimate, but he knew the spark had lain dormant in his chest for quite some time before that. But when had Katara known? Would he offend her by asking? She might interpret it as him questioning her love for him. He imagined all of her possible responses before he got up the nerve to ask her.

Katara was in the kitchen making tea for herself and for Zuko when she heard him ask suddenly, “When did you know?” She knew he’d eventually come out of his reverie and let her know what he was thinking about. She had a good guess as to what he was asking, but she wanted him to actually voice the question.  
Out loud, she feigned complete ignorance, “When did I know what?”

“Don’t be coy. You know what I mean,” Zuko said impatiently. He was watching her carefully, questioning still after all these years why Katara chose him. It was still hard to believe she’d chosen him over Aang. He was _the Avatar_ and besides that he was a great leader, peacekeeper, and most of all: the best friend anyone could hope to have. 

Katara returned Zuko’s stare and smiled softly, as if to tell him she had guessed his true question. She walked over to where he was sitting and smoothed his furrowed brow with her cool hands, planting a chaste kiss to his forehead before sitting down opposite him. She reached for his hands, which had been balled into fists by his sides. He placed his sweaty, warm palms in hers’ and relaxed instantly at her touch.

He looked up from his lap into her kind eyes and wondered when she had begun to look at him with love in her eyes. She squeezed his hands reassuringly and said, “Why don’t you tell me first.”  
“Well, I…” Zuko trailed off and looked away in contemplation. When **did** he first know?

“I guess it depends. I mean…well, Uncle always told me love is the strongest bond two people can forge with each other. But he also said there are different kinds of love. Love takes different forms…how’d he put it? Oh, I’m messing it all up!” Zuko bowed his head and fell silent, frustrated with his memory’s incompetence.  
“Zuko,” Katara said gently, “more important than the words themselves are the message they carry. What was Iroh’s message?”

“You’re right, as always,” Zuko grinned sheepishly up at Katara. “I shouldn’t get so worked up…My uncle meant that there is the love of friends and family but there is also passionate love, which is like a bright flame and there is the duller but steadier flame that is the love of companionship.”  
“Your uncle was a good teacher and a very wise man. I’m glad he was able to impart so much of his wisdom on you. Now if only he’d taught you to hang up your wet towels!” Katara teased.

“Hey! I was trying to have a serious conversation!” Zuko protested.  
“I know,” Katara laughed. “I’m sorry. Please continue…so, when did you fall passionately in love with me?” Katara asked, fluttering her eyelashes at him.  
“You’re the worst.” Zuko grumbled while grinning.

“Well, in all seriousness, I think it was the day of Sozin’s comet. When you helped me up after chaining down Azula. Do you remember what you told me?”  
“How could I forget? You saved my life. I said, ‘I’m the one who should be thanking you.’”  
“Yes. At that moment I could have kissed you.”  
“But you didn’t.” Katara pointed out.  
“Well, I was sure you would rebuff me.”  
“Hm. I probably would have. That was when we were just recently friends. I don’t think I felt that way for you then. I had confusing feelings for Aang.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” Zuko said. Katara raised her eyebrows. “No! Not for Aang!” Katara giggled as Zuko continued, “I thought I loved Mai. But then I felt this new feeling for you. The feeling that I didn’t just want to hug you- but hold you. I wanted to feel your cool skin against mine as our hearts raced to the same unsure, fervent beat.”

Katara blushed and pulled away from him, placing her hands in her lap and smiling abashedly. “Who took my husband away and left a poet in his place?”  
“Come here, beautiful,” Zuko cupped her cheek with his hand. “I’ve known you all these years and now that we’re married you start acting shy?”  
“I can act any way I want,” Katara informed him, turning her face away. “Don’t think you can order me around just because we’re married.”  
“If anyone is doing the ordering around, it’s going to be you.”  
“That’s right.” Katara gave a firm nod. “Now I order you to kiss me.”

“As you wish, my lady,” Zuko pulled Katara into his lap and kissed her gently, then more fervently. He held her by the hips and she pulled them closer together as she wrapped her arms around his torso.  
“So…what kind of love do we have now? Passionate or companionate?” Katara asked between kisses. 

“I think,” Zuko panted. “That asking me now would only _ahh_ prompt a biased answer.” Katara nodded and pushed him gently away and down so that he was lying on the floor, with her straddling him. She placed wet kisses down his neck and torso. Then she began slowly grinding against him, timing her thrusts to exert the loudest moans out of Zuko. “Please… _huff_ …ple-ease” Zuko broke off in a deep moan.

“Please…what?” Katara teased breathlessly. But the truth was, she too wanted there to be significantly less clothing between them.  
“What do you want dear husband?”  
“Fuuuuuck,” Zuko groaned.  
“If you insist.” 

Katara quickly slid Zuko’s pants and underwear off as he unfastened and removed her skirt. He went to slide off her panties, when she grabbed his hand. He glanced up, confused, and she said,  
“Use your mouth,” as she moved to kneel in front of him.

Zuko grinned and began inching Katara’s underwear down her legs with his teeth, biting each thigh gently as he did so. When he reached her knees, she sat back and quickly slipped them off as he leaned over her to kiss the bite marks on both of her thighs. He placed wet, trailing kisses on each mark, working his way towards her pussy.  
He parted the lips and licked the center. The shudder he felt from Katara was more satisfying than a thousand orgasms.  
He sucked on her clit, gently and then harder. The taste of her always reminded him of a salty sea breeze. Katara gasped and shuddered again. 

“Is…that all…you got?” she asked weakly.  
“Is that your coy way of saying you want me to fuck you now?” Zuko laughed.  
Katara nodded and Zuko positioned himself over her.  
“No, wait. Let me…” Katara gently laid him down and climbed on top of him. She slid him into her slowly, allowing herself to adjust to his girth.

“That’s my girl. Forever taking charge.” Zuko said.  
“You know it…” Katara said hoarsely.  
She began to ride him slowly at first, but quickly picked up the pace. He ran his hands up and down her back and thighs. She could feel the warmth of his skin seeping into her with each thrust and stroke. When they made love, Katara felt warm from the inside out, as if the union of their bodies had balanced the elements of their bending. His heat contrasted with her coolness made for some pretty excellent sex, Katara would muse later. 

He was close to climax, so he asked if they might slow down.  
“I want… _huff_ … you to… first.” he panted. His fingers found her clit and began massaging it as she slowly thrust.  
“Zukoooo!” Katara screamed as she climaxed and all but collapsed on top of him.

“My…turn?” Zuko asked after a minute or so had passed.  
“Oh sorry, babe. That was some thrill ride you gave me. Let me lie back.”  
Katara lay back and enjoyed riding the aftershocks as he thrust into her forcefully. It didn’t take long for him to cum, with a drawn out “Kataaaraaa,” and afterwards, he slid out and collapsed next to her.

“Damn.”  
“You said it.” Katara agreed.  
“Definitely passionate.” Zuko said. Katara laughed and rolled over to kiss him gently.  
“But companionate as well,” she smiled.


End file.
